1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a compact shock absorption, vibration, isolation, and/or suspension device, and more particularly to an assembly involving a compliant material in shear and a flexure mechanism for inhibiting movement of an axle passing through the shock absorption device in all rotational and translational degrees of freedom except the direction of disturbance or vibration.
2. Background of Related Art
While inline skating has enjoyed significant success with current technology, an almost perfectly smooth pavement is still required to fully enjoy this activity. This has limited inline skating to well-maintained parks and recreational areas. Roads that feel perfectly comfortable to users on cars and bikes leave inline skaters shaken and frustrated.
One reason for this problem is that existing inline skates do not contain any shock absorbing system, relying only on the elasticity of the tire on each wheel to perform this function. While a number of shock absorbing systems have been proposed over the years for inline skates, these have involved modifying the skate itself by adding heavy and bulky springs, dampers, and the like to the skate truck or frame. However, none of these systems are currently being commercially used, primarily because the added weight and complexity which they add to the skate are not offset by the advantages they provide. The reliance on tire resiliency to absorb road variations also is disadvantageous in that it requires the use of tires which have some softness and resiliency, for example a durometer in the 65A-75A range. However, such softer tires result in more tire deformation as it contacts the road surface, requiring the user to exert more energy and thus limiting the speed attainable with the skate. A harder tire, for example a tire with a durometer in the 85A-100A, range would provide a faster skate, while requiring the use of less energy by the skater. The absence of an effective shock absorber system on inline skates also results in vibration passing into a user's feet and legs, even on relatively smooth pavements, these vibrations contributing to skater fatigue over time.
Problems similar to those described above exist for other transport devices, particularly ones having small wheels similar to those of inline skates. Such transport devices could include scooters, street skis, some skateboards, and the like.
A need therefore exists for an improved shock absorbing system for use in inline skates and related transportation devices which does not result in any appreciable increase in either weight or bulk for the device, and is relatively simple and inexpensive, while still being capable of absorbing a substantial portion of road vibration without reliance on the tires of the wheels, so as to facilitate a smoother ride on all surfaces while permitting harder, faster tires to be utilized.